Pink Handcuffs
by MyStoriesSuck
Summary: Sonic finally finds a way to make Amy tolerable. SonAmy, Rouge/Amy, etc. Rated M for a lemon but it sucks. Please R&R and stuff, I guess.
1. Pink Handcuffs

_Author's shit: I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. HE IS OWNED BY RICH JAPANESE PEOPLE AT SEGA AND THEY ARE DOING AN AWESOME JOB WITH HIS GAMES AND I AM TOTALLY NOT BEING SARCASTIC. ALL CHARACTERS DEPICTED IN THIS STORY ARE ABOVE THE AGE OF CONSENT IN ALL COUNTRIES WHICH INCLUDE BUT ARE NOT LIMITED TO THE UNITED STATES, CANADA, CHINA, AND QATAR. SO THERE._

_This story was a story I decided I wanted to write. It sucks and the characters are out of character but whatever. If you like it then that's good, if you don't then I'll never write anything again. _

_Now enjoy._

* * *

Pink Handcuffs

It had been a fantastic couple of weeks for Amy Rose. The maniacal and notorious Dr. Eggman had been defeated once more by her hero and future-boyfriend Sonic the Hedgehog and was finally captured and was sentenced to serve a life-sentence in a maximum security prison. Because of this turn of events, places like Station Square which never once had gone a week without being threatened by one of the good doctor's evil schemes were now experiencing a long era of peace and tranquility. So much so that Sonic and his friends were able to, at long last, live their lives without worry of having to spring into action to confront Eggman. That was when she finally confessed her feelings towards him.

That was when she finally caught him.

_Cue Flashback_

_Outside of the courthouse, reporters of all types of media formed a giant mob, waiting for word on how the trial of Dr. Eggman was going to be concluded. After waiting for what had seemed like hours, the reporters and photographers started to hustle towards the gargantuan oak doors as they slowly creaked open. It was a miracle that the doors to the courthouse were so big, because the first thing that came out of them was Dr. Eggman. He was covering his face with some papers from inside, trying to shield his eyes from the numerous flashes and inquires from reporters about his sentence. _

"_Doctor, can you tell us about the verdict?"_

"_What are you feeling right now?"_

"_Do you regret attacking the same place numerous times, expecting not to get caught?_

_Eventually several policemen diffused the ensuing riot and escorted the Eggman to a black sedan with tinted windows. "No further questions!" One of the officers yelled while the fat man had difficulty trying to fit into the seat. After he finally squeezed himself in there, the officer sat down next to him in the back seat and the car drove off. To prison. The vulturous media then turned back to the door where Sonic and his multitude of friends were exiting. Another, possibly even bigger crowd grouped around them. Not desiring to answer any boring questions, Sonic used his trademark speed to bob and weave under their legs and appeared across the street on the sidewalk adjacent to the courthouse._

"_Heh. Alright. That's what I'm talking about!" Sonic said to no-one in particular. The blue speedster dusted his hands off in a bout of self-centeredness and started to walk the rest of the way across the walkway._

"_You're not going to stay for the questions, huh?" A feminine voice made the blue hedgehog stop and turn around to see none other than Amy Rose. His stalker and self-titled girlfriend. In any other situation, he would just run away, but he was in a particularly good mood considering his arch rival had just been incarcerated for the rest of his life. Also, Amy was dressed in a very slimming silk suit, the fabric of which pressed against her skin, allowing the pink hedgehog's curves to be seen by anyone. The attire also opened just at the right spot to show off a little cleavage. The short skirt that ended the suit and revealed her smooth, slender legs was definitely not court-appropriate either. Sonic sneered to himself. "Women, they always find any occasion to show off their goods. Amy's not a woman though, she's an annoyance...but she sure is dressed like a woman...that pink dress makes it hard to see sometimes..huh."_

_Sonic cleared his throat and finally acknowledged her. "Nah. That's not my style. Let some of the glory-hogs like Tails or Knuckles answer them." He winked at her, to solidify the fact that he was joking, in case she did not understand._

_Amy struggled for the right words. "Sonikku, where will you go? Our fight is finished..." She looked at him with her head tilted, genuinely curious about what he would plan to do next._

"_I dunno. Maybe I'll just roam this planet as cool and blue as me. It's taken trillions of years for this rock to form into what it is today, there are still many sights to see and people to help all over it..." Just then, something was caught in the corner of his eye. It was a small butterfly floating just above the two of them. "Butterfly in the sky, I can go twice as high..."_

"_Uhh..." Amy looked down at the ground nervously and played with the golden bracelets on her wrists. "Maybe you wanna...come stay with me for a bit? I mean, I just bought this big thing of tea and I don't think I can drink it all by myself. I also have The Wicker Man, starring Nicolas Cage, on DVD."_

"_Hmm...alright then, Ames. I suppose I have nothing better to do." He then closed his eyes and held his hands up for he knew was about to happen._

"_OH SONIKKU! SQUEE!" Amy quickly constrained him like a boa constrictor into a tight hug. "You've made me so happy!" She rocked him back and forth, Sonic the Hedgehog was finally all her's!_

"_Mffhmmff!" Sonic tried to scream and gasp for air as his face was smothered by Amy's breasts, his nose poking into her cleavage._

"_We're gonna have so much fun, my darling Sonic!"_

_Finally, an End Flashback. That took an entire page? Wow._

After fondly remembering something that had happened only a few weeks ago, a noisy sound brought Amy back to reality. She was wearing her trademark red dress and skirt. Her headband kept her spines matted down while her golden bracelets shined in the florescent lighting, she looked absolutely perfect.

"Ah. The tea is ready." She said to herself, grabbing the tea pot and pouring it into a small cup. "It's nice to finally make tea for someone besides my Sonikku love doll!" Amy said, thankfully to herself.

Her boots clicked against the kitchen tile as she strutted towards the living room where Sonic was sitting on the couch and watching his movie. "Sonic, the tea is ready now." She handed him the cup and smiled sweetly, sitting next to him.

"_Aw man, he's drinking the tea. What if he doesn't like it? I'm sitting right next to him! Okay, Amy-girl. Remember, hands to yourself..."_ The pink hedgehog's mind was racing as Sonic took up the cup of tea and puckered his lips, tilting it into his mouth. After a few seconds of gulping, Sonic set the cup down on the coffee table and continued watching the movie. Amy just sat there on the cushion next to him, a look of vexation on her face.

"Well?" She blurted.

"Huh?" Sonic said, once again having to be pulled from the TV.

"How was the tea?" She tapped her foot on the carpet, waiting for his response.

"Oh. It was great. Good job, Ames." He answered sincerely and grinned at her. He had intended to turn his head back towards the television but he once again ended up with his head nearly inside Amy's chest.

"Oh thank you so much, Sonikku! You don't know how much that means to me! Ahh!" She hugged him once again and started to plant kisses all over his forehead. "I love you so much! Mmm! Mmm!" Sonic's arms were flailing under her, trying to pry her arms away from his sides eventually he did so, using both of his arms to grab one of Amy's and to pull it away. "Sonikku?" She asked in wonder as she felt his grip on her arm while she slowly pulled away from him. A sweaty Sonic slowly took deep breaths after being freed. He glared at her and stood up from the couch.

"Amy! I could hardly breathe in there! I know you're exited but you have to back it down, jeez!" Sonic put his hands on his hips and looked down at her. He enjoyed being with her, but she had so many of these annoying habits, he wondered he had made a mistake in staying with her.

Amy looked down at Sonic's feet in disappointment. "I'm sorry, Sonic." She sighed and placed her hands in her lap. "I mean, it's _you. _What girl wouldn't want to put their hands all over you?" She felt a hint of nervousness and started to play with her bracelets again, a common habit when she got nervous. After a few minutes of not speaking, she had an epiphany. "Wait a minute... I've got it!" She looked up at Sonic and sprang to her feet. "Come with me!" She didn't even give him time to speak as her fingers were already wrapped around the blue hedgehog's wrist and he was being pulled out of the living room and into Amy's bedroom. Sonic had to give a noise of small surprise and embarrassment as he saw Amy's room for the first time. He couldn't say that he wasn't expecting it to look something like it did. Posters of himself adorned the walls, the _pink_ walls. Everything was either pink, from the carpet to the bed sheets, or blue, with the pictures of himself.

"Uh. I think we need to talk, Amy."

However, Amy ignored him and opened a wooden chest near her bed. "Stay there!" She wouldn't dare let him see inside of the box. It used to be a storage for her boxercising equipment, but after that fad died out she decided to place other _objects_ inside of it. A deflated Sonic love doll, and other objects of all shapes and sizes but only one color,_ blue_. She rummaged around inside the chest until she found what she was searching for. "Here they are, Sonic!" She yelped as she closed the chest and held the mystery item behind her back. The pink hedgie stepped closer to Sonic. Her free hand pressed against his chest, her gloved index finger slowly caressed his chiseled abs. "Here," She gently kissed him on the lips, "Is the answer to our problems."

Amy removed her hand from behind her back and revealed a pair of metal handcuffs. These weren't just ordinary cuffs though, they were spray painted pink. Pink handcuffs. She grinned seductively at Sonic and held the cuffs by her finger, showing them off to him.

"Cu-cuffs?" Sonic spoke, bewildered. His muzzle quickly started to turn as pink as the steel of the sex object his girlfriend was holding. "P-pink cuffs?" He started to look at them and then at Amy and it hit him. Amy in cuffs? That was an idea he could be privy to.

"They were a gag birthday gift from Rouge.." Amy spoke once more, pulling away from Sonic and sitting on her bed. Pulling the key from her pocket and using it to unlatch one of the rings. "She told me that it was my only chance of finally catching you." Amy smiled at herself and placed her left wrist in the open cuff and locked it closed with her free hand. The cold steel closed tightly around her wrist while she closed her eyes. They're the real deal though, you need a key to get in and out of 'em." She picked up the key with her right hand and unlocked her wrist to demonstrate. "See?"

Sonic watched in amazement, doing everything he could to keep his composure. "So...you're saying you want me to..handcuff you?" He spoke, pausing after every word.

Amy smiled coyly as she got up from the foot of her bed and walked back to Sonic. "Of course, but you gotta make it worth my while.." She leaned towards him, her warm breath playing against his ear. She whispered now. She planted a kiss on his lips and forced her tongue in between his lips. Sonic returned the kiss by doing the same, their tongues smacked against each others'. Sonic ran his hands up and down Amy's thighs but she pulled away from the kiss and wagged her finger. "Naughty boy. Thinking about your own needs. The fun hasn't even started yet. She grabbed his wrists and pulled them out in front of his chest. "Here." Amy then put the handcuffs in his right hand and the key in the other. "Don't lose that." She demanded.

Sonic was just about to approach her with the restraints until she held her hand up, stopping him. "Nope." Amy said sharply to a now-confused Sonic.

"Mmm, Sonikku." She pointed with her thumb behind her shoulder and to her bed. "I know you want to just handcuff me to that bed right there, but that would be too gratifying for you. You've been a naughty boy tonight..." She smiled seductively at him. "..and it would feel too good for me, too. We've both been naughty." She winked at him and blew him a kiss before walking past him and to the doorway. "Which is why we're going to do a little roleplay. Or should I say foreplay?" She turned the light off and pranced back into the living room. Sonic followed her. "Foreplay, I can roll with that. What do ya have in mind?" He put the cuffs and key in his quills and watched Amy turn off the TV and close the windows and put the blinds over them before taking a seat on the couch. "Okay. You're the cop and I'm the criminal." She grinned and patted the couch. "This is my car, and you're going to stop me on the side of the road. After that, just use your imagination." She blushed and giggled to herself in pure anticipation as she pretended to drive using an imaginary steering wheel.

Sonic shrugged and took his place behind the couch, slowly walking over to the side where Amy was sitting and tapped on the air where the window would be with his finger. "Ma'am, please pull down your window." He spoke in an authoritative voice.

Amy looked at him with a false sense of fear in her eyes and pretended to pull the window down. "Is there a problem, officer?" She watched him and tried to act the part, but cracked a few smiles. She was actually role playing with Sonic!

"Ma'am. I clocked you at 50 MPH over the legal speed limit. Also your right taillight is out and you've got your right blinker on." Sonic glared down at her. He was doing a better job than her, trying to act straight and believable to make this a more pleasurable experience for the both of them. "What's so funny, ma'am?" He spoke coldly, making shivers go down even Amy's spine. "Give me your name."

"Amy Rose, sir." She told him meekly. "God, he's good at this," she thought. "I'm sorry for speeding. I'm trying to get home, and I'll fix the other stuff when I have the time. Please, I don't have the money to pay for a ticket, sir." She clasped her hands and pleaded to Sonic, who just stood there with his arms folded.

"Rose...Rose..." He pulled out an imaginary notepad and pretended to flip through it. "Ah-ha! Here you are, Amy Rose." He looked down at her again, and took a step back from the 'car.'

"Please step out of the vehicle ma'am. You're aren't getting a ticket. I've got direct order from the city to take you in."

"Ta-take me in?" She displayed false emotion. "That has to be some kind of mistake! I haven't done anything wrong." She stood up from the couch and stood next to Sonic. "Let me see your list, officer. Maybe you've misread the name." Sonic growled and put his imaginary list back into his quills. "Ma'am, do not make this any harder on yourself by trying to argue with me. If you have an issue with the list, you'll have to take it up with the city, not me. Now put your hands on that wall right there and assume the position." He pointed at the closest wall. "If you continue to badger me I'll have to use excessive force."

Amy walked up to the wall slowly, play-sulking. Sonic was really starting to turn her on. She could feel the moist heat radiating from her vagina as she pressed her palms up against the wall and spread her legs. She was now facing the wall with her buttocks sticking out, presenting herself to Sonic. "Mmm...ohh..." She let out various noises as Sonic's hands patted her down. Fondling her arms and then moving down slowly to her hips, his fingers twitching and tapping all over her and down to her legs. His hands ventured down under her skirt and patted her imprisoned pussy, which was dripping. "Mmhmm." Sonic muttered as he pulled himself up and slapped Amy on the rear with his hand. He rested his head on her left shoulder and whispered in her ear "Well, Ms. Rose. It appears that you're clean, but very dirty at the same time." He pulled away from her and simply started at her juicy ass from his vantage point. "Is there anything on you that I missed that I should know about?"

Amy sighed and hung her head down, trying to play-act. "Yes, there is, sir." She pulled her hand away from the wall and reached into hammerspace to pull out her Piko-Piko hammer. She set it on the floor next to her and put her hand back on the wall.

"A concealed weapon? This is a very serious crime, Ms. Rose." Sonic took up the hammer and put in on the couch. "I've seen enough, put your hands behind your back, ma'am." He pulled out the pink cuffs and approached her.

Amy obeyed, her bracelets jingled as she placed her hands behind her. She then could feel the snugness of another pair of bracelets on her right wrist, the cuffs making a ratcheting noise. Sonic pulled her left wrist closer to the right one and cuffed it as well, leaving Amy completely helpless with her hands tightly bound behind her back. She struggled to speak underneath her bated breath, the steel dug into her skin which should have hurt her but it simply gave her a feeling of ecstasy. She was no longer in control of herself.

"A-are you going to take me to pri-prison?" She tried to stutter to act scared but her heartrate was racing now, her panties completely wet. She wanted so much to just give thighs stimulation, but she knew that that was impossible, and it only made her more hot and bothered.

"A cute girl like you? You'll never survive in prison. I'll tell you what, though. You be a good girl and maybe I'll let you off with a warning. You just have to do what I say..." Sonic spoke, trying to act like a sleaze.

"Mmm...ohh...I'll do anything, sir." Amy's legs were quivering, she needed to have him and it was torture, what he was doing to her.

"Good, and call me Sonic." He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the living room and into her bedroom, he roughly pushed her onto the bed. Amy could only moan now as she was manhandled by Sonic and he gave her a pretty rough shove onto the bed. Because her hands were locked behind her, she plopped down onto the mattress on her stomach. Amy tried to struggle against the cuffs but they held fast. Sonic was right above her on the bed, he unzipped Amy's dress from the back and threw it onto the floor, leaving the rosy rascal in only her bra and panties. He then grabbed her by the arms and turned her around so that she was on her back, with a throbbing blue cock in her face.

"Oh...oh my...Sonikku..." She closed her eyes and squirmed in excitement. "Mmm... I've waited so long to see what you could do to a girl like me..." She panted and struggled against her cuffs, wanting desperately to be free so she could caress all over his huge member. Sonic said nothing and simply un clipped her bra and slid her panties down, getting a view of her perfect, shaved clit. He couldn't wait any longer.

"Get ready." He only said as his gigantic cock slid into the walls of Amy's tight womanhood. He grunted as he tried to get it in there, pulling in and out, changing speeds and trying to loosen it up. Amy on the other hand was thrashing about in pure pleasure. Sonic's member teased her clit and was too massive for her nether-lips to handle. Sonic made several moans and grunts as he pulled in and out of the pink hedgehog's pink pussy. He started to speed up, pulling himself in and out of her quicker and quicker. His hands were already playing up and down her hips and went to her tender nipples, pinching them roughly, making Amy cry out.

She looked at Sonic with tears in her eyes and moaned. "Sonikku...please...can I be uncuffed now?"

Sonic looked at her and grinned. "No." He then used his trademark super sonic speed to slide his dick in and out of her vagina. He was going so fast that he didn't even need lube! Amy simply lied down on her bed and took it, Sonic the Hedgehog's cock was in her. "Ohh...Sonic, I'm going to...CUM!" She screamed at him while he kept going, almost reaching his climax as well. Amy felt hot liquid oozing from her vagina, her juices spilling all over her bedsheets but she didn't care. "Aaaaahahhhhhh!" She screamed, in the most pleasure-filled thing that had ever escaped her lips.

Sonic quickly pulled out and gripped his ribbed cock with both hands. "Ames, I'm about to blow!" He yelled as his member waved in front of her and he reached his climax on her chest, getting his hot, sticky cum all over her breasts. "Ohhh...yeah.." He held his head back as his ears also pulled back in pure relaxation.

Amy knew that Sonic had just cum on her, but she didn't care. She simply lied on her back with her eyes half-open. Sonic quickly lied down on top of her and cuddled her. "Sorry, Ames. Wasn't wearing a condom." He kissed her on the lips and caressed her cheeks. "You're so beautiful to me. I want to be with you." Amy returned his kiss and looked up at him, she tried to reach for him to touch his face but was reminded that she was still cuffed. "Oh...Sonikku..." She blushed.

Sonic smiled lightly at her. "Next time, you can arrest me." He reached into his quills to pull out the handcuff key. "Turn around, I'll get those off you."

Amy simply glanced up at him and smiled, shaking her head. "No. Leave them on. I want to remember this moment for as long as I can."

And with that, Sonic laid back down against her. The hedgehogs kissed for as long as they could until they both fell asleep.

_FIN_

* * *

Author's shit: I think I also added too much humor during the flashback and it took away from the tone of the story, but I thought this was going to be much shorter so I added the flashback to add some meat to the story. Also, sorry the sex scene is too bland, I don't like to write smut very often.

If you liked this story, then you have problems, but thank you anyways. This is supposed to be a oneshot, but if enough people like it then I could add to the Sonic/Amy story or add another chapter with a different pairing experimenting with bondage and other kinks. I mean, who doesn't want to see Big tie up Froggy?

Aw, fuck it.


	2. Tea with Rouge

Author's notes: Hey everyone! All 5 of you! Thanks for all the awesome positive comments about this little fic here. You guys are the reason I'm making another chapter, keep it up!

REMINDER OF BORING SHIT: I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG HE IS PROPERTY OF SEGA OF AMERICA AND JAPAN AND EUROPE ALL CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN THIS FANFIC ARE ABOVE THE AGE OF 18.

* * *

The golden hue of the sun illuminated the surroundings of a small house in the middle of a grassy field in the late hours of the morning. The healthy green grass shone like gilded spears from the reflection of the rising star. Inside of the home, the sunlight peered through a small crevice uncovered by a curtain along the window and into the eyes of a blue hedgehog resting soundly on a large bed. The hero groaned as he covered his face with his hands in an attempt to open his eyes without becoming temporarily blinded. His hands pressed against the mattress as he sat upright and looked down at his pink companion still sleeping next to him. Amy Rose lie on the bed, her flawless, nude body on display for Sonic's eyes only. She was on her side, as her arms were still restrained behind her back due to the handcuffs they had 'experimented' with last night. Sonic shook his head lightly and smiled, wondering how the pink hedgehog could manage to sleep in such an awkward position. He shrugged to himself and slowly bent down towards Amy, planting a soft kiss on her forehead in an attempt to wake her softly.

After a few minutes, Amy's eyes clinched shut and slowly opened, glazed over as the first thing they perceived was a smiling Sonic. "Mmm..." Amy moaned softly and shifted between the sheets, being reminded that she was still handcuffed as she aspired to move her arms. Instead, she just planted her head into Sonic's lap and let him pat her on the head, cooing as she enjoyed the attention he was giving her. Sonic understood her nonverbal cue and started to caress her head and neck gently with his bare, ungloved hands. "Morning, Ames," Sonic grinned coyly, pressing his cold fingers on the back of Amy's neck, making her cringe gently. "Or should I say, prisoner?"

Amy gasped lightly as the gooseflesh on her neck caused by Sonic's icy hand started to warm due to the room temperature and provided a soft sensation for her. Amy's handcuffs jingled as she moved her wrists playfully. "Are you gonna take me to prison now, officer?" The pink hedgehog craned her neck and rubbed her head against Sonic's chest now. "After all that? Didn't I make you feel good?" Her tepid breath subtly played against the other hedgehog's chest as she started to elegantly whisk her smooth tongue against the skin. At this, Sonic closed his eyes and could feel the heat rushing to his member as it begged to escape from it's sheathe. The speedy hedgehog bit his bottom lip as the pleasure his girlfriend as giving her was almost too much for him to bear. He decided to take action and put his hands on Amy's head, pulling her away slowly. "Let's just say that the criminal used methods of extreme persuasion to escape police custody." He grinned and gave her a kiss on the lips before removing himself from the bed and standing up. "However, she will remain on the 'most wanted' list as a dangerous criminal, so they might not go so easy on you next time, young lady." He wagged her finger at her mischievously and bent down to retrieve his trademark gloves that had found their way to the floor after the activities of the night previous. Amy watched him and finally managed to sit upright on the bed after many awkward attempts to while handcuffed. Her knees dug into the soft fabric of the mattress. "Fine by me."

Sonic clapped his hands together and nodded. "Good. So we're at an understanding, then." He reached into his quills and pulled out the handcuff key and grabbed Amy's arm with his other hand, turning her around. With a few simple clicks, the pink metal unclasped around Amy's skin and fell onto the bed. Sonic flicked the key off of his thumb so that it landed next to the cuffs. He had meant what he said to Amy last night, and was wondering if she would come up with something devious to do to him, it made him extremely excited. The female hedgehog rubbed her wrists before taking the handcuffs and key and placing them on her nightstand. "There's no use in hiding those anymore, is there?" Amy yawned and stretched as she rose from the bed, approached Sonic and was finally able to embrace him as her lover. Tears nearly welled up in her eyes as she felt his own arms against her. "Love ya, Ames." Sonic whispered in her ear before pulling away. While Amy did not want the hug to cease, she obeyed and released him from her vice grip.

"I'm gonna go for a run, wanna come with?" Sonic asked her, desperately longing to get some exercise. He hadn't recalled the last time he had stood still for so long. Amy looked up at him, smiled, and shook her head. "No. I'm through chasing you. I've got you all to myself now." She gave him a peck on the cheek and strutted to her closet to pull out a pair of panties and a bra. "Say hi to Tails for me, though." Within a few seconds, Amy had clasped a silk bra and panties onto herself. Sonic was disappointed at this, but shrugged it off. "Will do, see ya later, Ames." Sonic exited the bedroom and Amy listened as he opened the front door to her house and then closed it gently before the impact of a sonic boom shook the walls as Sonic zipped off to Tails' workshop. After donning her trademark red dress, headband, and boots, Amy glanced at herself in the mirror to put on her gloves and bracelets. As she slid the golden trinkets on her wrists, she was reminded of the handcuffs which sit on her nightstand and what Sonic had told her during their foreplay.

_"Next time, you can arrest me." _

Warmth radiated from her nether lips as those words bounced inside of her head repeatedly. Her emerald eyes met her own as they gazed into the mirror. "What am I gonna do?" she asked herself. "I gotta make this, like, the hottest thing ever. He deserves it." Her hand stroked her chin softly before she came up with a solution. "I got it! I'll need some expert help for this, though..."

Inside her own kitchen, Amy was standing at the stove. She used her gloved hands to remove a pitcher of tea from the top of the stove and approached the table, pouring tea into two glasses.

"Thanks for coming over on such short notice, I just _need _to brag about the best love making I've ever had." The last part of that sentence was a whisper as Amy sat down at the table and glanced at her guest. Rouge the bat brought the teacup to her lips and eyed Amy curiously as the hot tea made its way down her throat. Amy wasn't always the gossipy type, but if it was about anything involving seduction, the bat girl was willing to listen. "Oh?" Rouge said as she placed her tea on the table and glanced at Amy. "Finally found someone besides Sonic, hm?"

Amy shook her head and leaned closer to her. "With Sonic." Amy couldn't help but smile as she told the story, she usually didn't like to discuss such matters, but she really needed Rouge's help and really wanted to tell someone about her experience with her lover. After Amy concluded her retelling of the events of last night, Rouge remained silent for a few seconds, tapping her gloved fingers on the surface of the table. The bat was now less interested in her tea. "He really did that to you? Handcuffs and all?"

Amy nodded at her and clinched her fingers together and pressed her hands against her heart. "Yes, and it was the most romantic thing ever. Even though I couldn't move my arms, it just felt so good. Like I was completely content without even touching him. I can't explain it very well." She scratched the back of her neck, embarrassed and avoided eye contact with Rouge, allowing the bat to give a sly grin.

"I think I can explain. You've just experimented with a technique called 'bondage.' What this is is a normal way for two lovers to express their love for each other in a different way. You felt so complete and turned on by being restrained due to your trust for Sonic, and I bet you never even questioned him once during the whole ordeal?"

Amy nodded silently.

"Yes," Rouge smiled and pointed at her. "You trusted that Sonic wouldn't bring you any harm, so you gave up your 'freedom' to even touch him. Unconditional love and trust. I would say it's cute, but I have a reputation to uphold.." The bat paused for a moment and this allowed Amy to speak up.

"Umm.. Rouge. I asked you here to-"

"You wanna tie him up."

Amy paused dead in her tracks and glanced wide-eyed at Rouge, who stood from the table and pressed her index finger on Amy's lips. "Say no more, little Amy." Rouge smiled and looked down at the pink hedgehog. "I know what you're thinking, and you need me to help you. I suppose I will because I have nothing better to do. I am not pleased until I have a guy hanging from chains inside my dungeon begging to kiss my boots...However, we all have limits, and if you want to discover yours, just nod. You may like what I have to show you, after all..."

Amy tried to digest what Rouge was saying to her, but out of her duty to please Sonic she was willing to do anything. The pink hedgehog nodded as her eyes glanced up at the bat girl who towered over her.

"Mm. Perfect." Rouge bent down slowly and removed her finger from Amy's lips, replacing it with her own. She puckered her lips and kissed Amy, holding the kiss for much longer than necessary before finally pulling away and smirking as she met the eyes of the pink hedgehog nearly hypnotized by lust. "We _will _have fun. Now get me those handcuffs."


	3. Property of Rouge

Author's note: Why am I still writing this? As long as people like it then I guess I'll keep chugging along. ALSO I DONT OWN SONIC HEDGEHOG ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ARE 18 YEARS OF AGE AND UP, KAY?

* * *

Inside Amy's bedroom, Rouge the bat sat on the rose colored sheets and admired the pink metal handcuffs which she had given to Amy as a gift. Amy simply stood next to her, wondering what this bat girl had in store for her. The pink hedgehog was quickly finding out that Rouge's definition of 'help' was way different than her own.

"Ah. I remember these." Rouge remarked as she played with the cuffs, placing the key in the hole and unlocking them and re-locking them again, the ratcheting noises bouncing off the walls and into her ears.

"To tell you the truth, I've always preferred handcuffs. They're smaller and easier to carry than heavy iron chains, and they're a lot more stylish than rope."

Amy folded her arms against her chest and tapped her foot against the carpet. "What are you talking about? You said you were gonna help me, remember?" With that, Rouge awoke from her trance and stood up from the bed. "You're right, I guess I got carried away there." Rouge started to pace the room, opening Amy's dresser drawers and looking through the pink hedgehog's belongings.

"Hey! Stop that!" Amy growled and had to pull Rouge away from her dresser and would have even slapped the bat if she wasn't helping her. Rouge sighed and looked back down at the handcuffs. "These are all you got?"

"What do you mean, bat girl?" Amy was starting to become agitated by Rouge's vagueness. The ebony bat simply shook her head and sighed. "Okay then. Time to go."

Amy was about to question Rouge again, that was until she was turned around and forced face first against her wall. Her chest pressed against the unmoving structure as Rouge gripped her wrists and placed Amy's hands onto the wall. The pink hedgehog struggled and cursed mightily and Rouge took it upon herself to quiet her down. "Shhh..." Rouge bent down and pressed her lips against Amy's neck, kissing it gently. "Give in, you want my help, don't you?" Amy started to yield to Rouge's control over her and obeyed as she was now pressed against the wall, hands above her head and feet spread apart. She was in the same position Sonic had put her in while he was 'arresting' her. It didn't help that Rouge began to caress her body like Sonic had before. She was being frisked. "Wha..what are you-" was all Amy could say as she started to feel very similar to the way Sonic was touching her.

Rouge's busy hands were not only frisking the rosy rascal, they were also examining her. The bat spent an awful lot of time at her breast area, her hands rolling over her boobs and fingers finding the erect nipples protruding from her red dress and pinching them, making Amy moan. Rouge was pleased with being in control of Amy and making her feel good. The bat forced her hands under Amy's skirt and started to massage her pussy through her panties. "R-rouge..." Amy begged her to quit as her legs began to quiver at the touch of a woman. The bat continued the torture for a few minutes longer and then stood back behind Amy, not wanting her to cum, not now anyways. "I've seen enough." Rouge said as she grabbed Amy's wrists and forced them behind her. Amy knew what was coming next as the steel of the handcuffs wrapped against her wrists and locked them together behind her. She did not resist, she only hoped Rouge knew what she was doing, she did have more experience than her with these sorts of things, so in a strange way, Amy trusted her.

"You are under arrest by the order of GUN. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you." Rouge spoke as she gripped Amy's arm with vigor. Amy had been 'arrested' now twice in two days, she was starting to feel like a real criminal. She started to think to herself that if this was what a life of crime was like, maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

"Come on, perp." Rouge simply said as she pulled Amy along and out of the bedroom and soon, out of the house.

"Where are you taking me, Rouge?" Amy asked, concerned that she was now outside, her hands locked behind her with a pair of pink handcuffs. Rouge however did not answer her as she continued to walk down a brick trail and Amy had two choices, follow Rouge or lose her arm. At first, the hedgehog struggled to keep pace with the jewel thief, but managed after a few attempts to at least walk without tripping. "I'm serious, Rouge!" Amy continued to protest as she pulled against the cuffs, they were on a lot tighter than Sonic had clipped them on her, so she couldn't struggle too much without leaving marks. Amy decided against struggling and focused on walking instead, that was until she noticed Rouge was leading her into a cluster of buildings, Station Square. "Rouge! This isn't funny! Let me go!" Amy tried her best to escape the insane bat's grip, but Rouge was older than Amy and had military training on her side, Amy was all together helpless. She kept her head low as Rouge now led her across a sidewalk, the boots of both girls clicking against the concrete, providing enough noise for anyone who surrounded them to look in their direction, and they did just that. Some pointed and murmured a few words that Amy couldn't hear, some had their phones out and took pictures. Amy was simply embarrassed and couldn't believe that Rouge was doing this to her. The hedgehog was pretty famous in the city, and this would surely soil her reputation as a good samaritan.

"I suppose this is your first lesson." Rouge whispered so that even Amy could barely hear her. "I'm taking you away from your comfort zone so that I can learn what makes you tick. Obviously you do not appreciate this aspect of play, but some do." Rouge continued to haul Amy until they came into an area with smaller buildings. Amy said nothing as she was pulled into a dark alleyway, feeling extremely vulnerable cuffed up like this and unable to defend herself with her hammer against any foes who should sneak up on her. Rouge released Amy and pulled a keycard from her bosom and slid it on a pad next to a graffiti laden steel door. With a series of beeps, the door became unlocked and Rouge smiled. "You hate this, but I have several 'clients' who prefer being transported this way. I think you know a few of them." The bat grinned evilly as she pushed Amy into the open doorway. Amy's emerald eyes had to adjust to the darkness inside the doorway as the light from outside disappeared because Rouge shut the door behind them. Amy was pulled into an area in the back, or she assumed it was the back because they were walking for a long time. Rouge released her arm and then illuminated the area using candles lined against the walls. Amy's eyes went wide with surprise as it became clear that she was now in a dungeon cell.

"Wha.." Amy's eyes navigated around the entire surface area covered by the light. She could see that the walls were lined with stone, the same with the floor. The cells were average sized, about the size of her room and contained a small bed suspended above the floor by chains. Iron shackles hung from the ceiling against the walls. The last thing Amy saw was Rouge at the cell door, walking into the cell with Amy and locking the barred door shut before placing the keys in her bra. She was now carrying a bag with her that Amy didn't see before. Rouge placed the bag on the cot in the cell and looked back at Amy, who was standing in the middle of the cell, handcuffed, and obviously not very pleased.

"Welcome to my 'secret' addition to Club Rouge." The bat woman took a seat on the single mattress and opened the bag to look inside it. "This is a special room dedicated to only the most premium clients. It cost a pretty penny to construct, but I'd say that it's well worth it." Rouge delivered an insidious grin in Amy's direction as the hedgehog stand in the middle of the cage, slightly apprehensive.

"I thought you were going to help me, Rouge." Amy blurted, "not haul me away to some sex dungeon. It's scary in here, and really cold.." The pink hedgehog's voice trailed off lightly as she experienced her nipples becoming frigid and pressing against the fabric of her dress, protruding out just enough to be apparent to the other girl in the cell.

Suddenly, Rouge produced a thin, leather whip from the bag and unfurled it. "Hush!" The bat commanded as she snapped the whop against the stone floor, about an inch away from Amy's feet. The rosy rascal shrieked and jumped back, only to fall directly on her posterior. The cuffs jingled as Amy rubbed her own cheeks to relieve the pain. Rouge on the other hand had discarded the whip and was now towering above Amy. "I'm going to help you help me. Did you honestly think I was going to do a favor for you without getting my fair share?" The bat kneeled down and placed her gloved hands on Amy's shoulders. "Have you ever felt the touch of a woman, Amy?" Rouge planted a kiss against Amy's lips and could see as she opened her eyes, the muzzle of her partner flushed crimson.

Amy let out a feminine whimper as Rouge pulled away from the kiss and turned around to focus her attention on the bag instead of her. She had never been teased like this, and having no way to stop it as her hands were restrained behind her was starting to get to her.

Rouge could only smile as the submissive cries of her friend echoed around the cell. Learning that Amy wasn't as tough as she made herself out to be pleased the bat girl. Rouge was in full control now, and she loved it.

"If we're going to make it through this, I'll need you to be completely willing. If you are, I will open up worlds of pleasure that would couldn't possibly imagine. All I need you to do is say yes." Rouge pulled a leather collar from her bag and approached Amy, standing over her predominately as the hedgehog hung her head and looked down to the floor. Her body quivering and longing for the touch of the other woman.

With a small sigh, Amy succumbed to her natural urges and nodded gently. "Yes, Rouge."

"Divine." Rouge smirked, "and call me 'mistress' from now on." Rouge bent down to slip the collar around Amy's neck. The pink hedgehog did not resist as the leather pressed against her skin, signifying that she was now property of Rouge.

"Yes, mistress."

* * *

AN: This chapter doesn't have as much filler as the last one, but it's still poorly written. Please R&R though! I love positive reviews even though this story doesn't really deserve them.


End file.
